


The Superior 00 Liners

by SolarArmageddon



Series: chat fics [4]
Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Anime References, Aromantic, Aromantic Kim Seungmin, Asexual Character, Asexual Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Relationships, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji Are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Slurs, Some Plot, Step-siblings, Swearing, Texting, This Is STUPID, Underage Drug Use, barely any plot lbr, bc why not, chat fic, hyuck uses all pronouns but prefers they/them, its a fuckn chat fic like what do you expect, its just weed but i thought id tag just incase, lots of it which is why im tagging it lol, probs all reclaimed but we'll see what happens, prolly in the future i dont plan this shit, the hwang siblings are both bicons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: YangYang decides to make friends with his fellow 00 liners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: *is unreasonably depressed*  
> me: ig I gotta make another chat fic then !  
> no but srsly I only make chat fics when im exxx sad so here I am lol this one is gonna be the biggest mess  
> its a short first chapter bc I dont really have a solid idea for this yet but ive had the idea for this chat fic for months now and just today I was like ig I gotta make it now idk why I just do  
> anyways hope yall enjoy this shit show :) follow me on tumblr @jeongssin or @hyuckhyuckie pls uwu
> 
> chat names:  
> sad sack - seungmin  
> bicon #1 - hyunjin  
> bitch - donghyuck  
> bakusquad stan - renjun  
> dekusquad stan - jaemin  
> stan brockhampton ! - jeno  
> !!yangyang!! - yangyang  
> lixie - felix  
> sungie - jisung

**_!!yangyang!!_ ** _added_ **_sad sack, bicon #1, bitch, bakusquad stan, dekusquad stan, stan brockhampton !, lixie,_ ** _and_ **_sungie_ ** _to the chat!_

**_!!yangyang!!_ ** _named the chat_ **_the superior 00 liners_ **

**sad sack:** I want out

 **!!yangyang!!:** no!! wait a sec

 **sad sack:** ,,why

 **!!yangyang!!:** bc I jus wanna b friends

**_sad sack left the chat_ **

**bitch:** jsjsdj mood

 **!!yangyang!!:** fuck u whore

_**bicon #1 added sad sack to the chat** _

**!!yangyang!!:** thank u :)

 **bicon #1:** ye

 **bicon #1:** anyways whats this

 **!!yangyang!!:** right! hi I thought yall seemed cool (except for donghyuck) and wanted to be friends and I thought this would be a great way to start talking!

 **bitch:** ive literally been here for less than a minute and ive already been attacked repeatedly wow

 **bakusquad stan:** you deserve it

 **lixie:** howd u even get our numbers

 **!!yangyang!!:** donghyuck and me have been talking since we got paired up in science and they gave me a bunch of numbers that I "may need in the future"

 **!!yangyang!!:** idk why id need them but now I have like,, half the grades numbers and I dont even know who most of them are so I thought I may as well put these numbers to use and get to know some of them

 **sungie:** why only 00 liners tho

 **!!yangyang!!:** thought we'd have the most in common...?

 **stan brockhampton !:** that makes sense

 **bitch:** whyd I have to be in here then we already know each other

 **!!yangyang!!:** so I dont have to be in a chat alone with people I dont know?? youre already friends with them too so dont complain

 **bitch:** im gonna complain anyways

 **bitch:** bc jisung is lame and dumb as a box of rocks, jaemin is a stupid dekusquad stan, felix doesn't shut up abt his bfs and Seungmin is a dick

 **sad sack:** I dont think you can talk abt me being a dick when you just complained abt half the chat for no reason lmao

 **dekusquad stan:** I may be a dekusquad stan but you still make out with me regularly so what does that say abt u

 **lixie:** sry that I love my bfs? ik you cant relate but that aint my problem

 **bitch:** ,,

 **bitch:** I hate this chat can I go

 **bicon #1:** kaksajs u deserve this

 **!!yangyang!!:** no you cant leave, suffer in silence

 **stan brockhampton !:** why is this chat so aggressive I thought we were supposed to b friends :(

 **sungie:** we are we're just also all assholes which is why this chat is a horrible combination of people

 **lixie:** true like we need some buffers in here or smth

 **!!yangyang!!:** this is going worse than I expected ugh

 **bakusquad stan:** uh how bout before we add buffers we just try and get along?? this chat is already messy enough, a couple people tryna be buffers the whole time mught make it worse

 **sad sack:** tru

 **bicon #1:** okay cool now that thats over I have a q

 **!!yangyang!!:** whats up??

 **bicon #1:** okay did anyone else notice how high the sub was in math today orrrr

 **dekusquad stan:** oh shit yeah what happened in ur class

 **bicon #1:** I mean he spent like,, half the class fighting with the speakers first of all and then forgot to give us the worksheets to fill out with the video

 **bicon #1:** which im not complaining abt but ms kim is gonna throw a fit tmrw

 **stan brockhampton !:** shit I didn't even think abt that we should've reminded him

 **bitch:** no bc then wed have actually had to do it and I wouldn't have been able to fuck around the whole class :(

 **stan brockhampton !:** it wouldn't have even been hard to do tho babe you could've literally just copied mine after class or smth

 **bitch:** still :(((

 **bakusquad stan:** at least yall got out of that he told us we gotta go home and finisj it since he couldn't figure out how to work the fucking projector even tho yeji showed him like 3 different times lmao

 **bicon #1:** idk why she even bothers smh

 **!!yangyang!!:** tbh tho it was kinda gross how bad he smelled like weed

 **!!yangyang!!:** like idk how he even was our sub when he walked in smelling like that

 **lixie:** we literally go to the worst school in our district you shouldn't be surprised

 **!!yangyang!!:** how was I supposed to know I just started going here!!

 **lixie:** right,, sry

 **sungie:** okay but at least for our class we still didn't have to do anything

 **sungie:** like just skip through the video to the parts you needa see then write down the answers

 **sad sack:** yeah okay thats easier but its still not as good as the other class

 **sad sack:** at least we wont be the ones getting yelled at by ms kim tomorrow tho lmao good luck yall

 **bitch:** suck it loser


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh babey todays been rough so here i am to make some bs  
> also idk how lunches are at other peoples schools but for mine we have 2 grades together for lunch since we have such small classes so thats kinda what i did here??
> 
> chat names:  
> sad sack - seungmin  
> bicon #1 - hyunjin  
> bitch - donghyuck  
> bakusquad stan - renjun  
> dekusquad stan - jaemin  
> stan brockhampton ! - jeno  
> !!yangyang!! - yangyang  
> lixie - felix  
> sungie - jisung

**[Chat: the superior 00 liners]**

**!!yangyang!!:** do you ever just,, love two boys so much u wanna stab smth or

 **sungie:** oh mood

 **lixie:** fattest mood

 **bitch:** me but with 3 boys

 **bakusquad stan:** what they said

 **dekusquad stan:** ^

 **stan brockhampton !:** yea ^ i love my bfs

 **bicon #1:** yeah but with only one (1) boy

 **sad sack:** lol cant relate

 **!!yangyang!!:** thats sad seungmin :((

 **!!yangyang!!:** you should go out n get some dick bby

 **sad sack:** no thanks??

 **!!yangyang!!:** we could get you some dick...?

 **sad sack:** lmao i appreciate the offer but im aroace so im gucc

 **!!yangyang!!:** oh kk gots it :))

 **bitch:** okay but also like yangyang what boys

 **bitch:** you haven't told me abt any boys and i thought i was your best friend

 **!!yangyang!!:** i said that when you were my only friend

 **bitch:** and i still am lol

 **!!yangyang!!:** im gonna fight u when i see u next

 **bakusquad stan:** okay but really WHAT BOYS

 **bicon #1:** yeah im curious :))))

 **lixie:** me too!!

 **sad sack:** i also wanna know

 **!!yangyang!!:** im not saying who bc i know at least one of you knows them wellish and i dont trust yall hoes yet

 **sungie:** i feel like i should be offended but honestly i wouldn't trust us either

 **dekusquad stan:** oh shut up jisung he can trust us

 **stan brockhampton !:** yeah!! you can trust us yangyang!! some of us like to run our mouths but not abt stuff like this!!

 **sad sack:** "some of us" its okay you can say donghyuck, jaemin and renjun

**stan brockhampton !:** also you lbr

**sad sack:** yeah ill accept that

**bitch:** IM LITERALLY YANGYANGS BEST FRIEND I WOULD NEVER

 **dekusquad stan:** i like talkn shit abt people but i dont share secrets unless its like,, from people i dont actually like oop

 **bakusquad stan:** ye same

 **bakusquad stan:** and we actually like you dw

 **lixie:** yeah!! also ik you dont sit with us at lunch but we were talkn about having you sit with us at least sometimes if thats cool with u

 **sungie:** youd just also have to b around some other people but theyre sweeties uwu

 **!!yangyang!!:** yeah ik yall sit with chenle right? sometimes he sits with me jun xuxi and kunhang n hes a sweetie

 **bitch:** honestly yea i would die for chenle

 **bitch:** sweetest baby boy of the year award goes to chenle

 **bicon #1:** oh yeah true

 **sad sack:** anyways point is you can sit with us sometimes if ya wanna

 **stan brockhampton !:** and your friends can too!

 **!!yangyang!!:** yeah sure!! thats sounds great actually

 **!!yangyang!!:** also yeah xiaojun n kunhang are the boys i was talkn about earlier

 **sungie:** oh

 **sungie:** yA KNOW WHAT  BITCH THAT MAKES SENSE THEY REAL CUTE

 **lixie:** FR ACTUALLY HOLD UP

 **bitch:** i should've known tbh im an idiot

 **sad sack:** wait no i dont trust jilix

 **stan brockhampton !:** this gonna be a whole nother situation like yeji and chaeryeong huh

 **bicon #1:** yeah but like,, yeji and chae are still together soo thats not totally bad tbh

 **bakusquad stan:** idk how you trusted them to hook ur sister up with chaeryeong tbh like

 **bakusquad:** man thats just wack idk

 **dekusquad stan:** fr like i wouldn't trust them anywhere near any sister of mine

 **bicon #1:** yeah but ive known jilix for years now so i trust them,, also yeji would've gotten with chaeryeong no matter what they just made it happen sooner

 **stan brockhampton !:** yeah but they also tried to hook hyuckie up with mark and then yukhei before they started dating us and that was a train wreck

 **sungie:** you may be right,, but im gonna chose to ignore that and only listen to hyunjin instead lol

 **lixie:** anyways! we wanna hook u up

 **sungie:** let us plan ur first date pls

 **lixie:** i would literally do anything for u just p l e a se

 **!!yangyang!!:** first of all i dont blame yall for markhyuck or hyuckhei cause i could see both of those working

 **bitch:** u disgust me we aint best friends no more

 **!!yangyang!!:** sry but also??

 **!!yangyang!!:** i dont want yall meddling in my romance lol

 **sad sack:** oh thank god

 **sad sack:** i was genuinely scared youd accept

 **!!yangyang!!:** yeah no im gucci

 **!!yangyang!!:** but once we're together ill let yall plan one of our dates

 **lixie:** ill take it

 **sungie:** ye just also go on double dates with us n Innie n its a deal

 **!!yangyang!!:** sure! we can do couples outings sometimes with all of us too

 **sad sack:** ,,,bitch

 **bitch:** you called?

 **sad sack:** im ignoring that,,,

 **sad sack:** but like,,,,,,, am i excluded from these couples outings bc im single or can i just like 9th-wheel it

 **!!yangyang!!:** of course ur invited dw im not that much of a dick

 **sad sack:** okay god ily child

 **!!yangyang!!:** !!!! ily too minnie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been gone for 8 years oop sorry i havent had much motivation or ideas for ANY chat fics but esp this one but dream comeback just gave me motivation to write smth dream related and i thought it was abt time i updated this fic so here i b  
> anyways tho i just made a twt and i think itd b cool if yall became my mutuals so we could talk n shit uwu my @ is cheruuhyuckies!!  
> also!! comment ur fave(s) off we boom bc im curious, my fave is 119
> 
> chat names:  
> sad sack - seungmin  
> bicon #1 - hyunjin  
> bitch - donghyuck  
> bakusquad stan - renjun  
> dekusquad stan - jaemin  
> stan brockhampton ! - jeno  
> !!yangyang!! - yangyang  
> lixie - felix  
> sungie - jisung

**[Chat: the superior 00 liners]**

**bitch:** the amount of betrayal i just experienced is WILD

 **bicon #1:** oh? do tell

 **bakusquad stan:** no dont tell you dumb bitch

 **dekusquad stan:** theyre just exaggerating there was no betrayal

 **!!yangyang!!:** ill b the judge of that

 **lixie:** now spill bb

 **stan brockhampton !:** here we go

 **stan brockhampton !:** sigh

 **bitch:** okay so i was supposed to hang out with mark after school but johnny said that their ma wanted them home for sumthin so he had to bail

 **bitch:** so i go to facetime jeno, the loml, light of my life, my baby, my honey boy, the sweetest boy ive ever met, just wanted to check in and see if i could go over for some smoochies

 **sungie:** im uwuing :((

 **bitch:** YOU WONT BE FOR LONG

 **bitch:** BC WHEN THIS BITCH ANSWERS???? I FIND OUT THAT ALL MY BFS ARE TOGETHER?????? WATCHING MONEY HEIST???????????????

 **bitch:** WITHOUT ME????????????????????????????

 **lixie:** gasp!!

 **bakusquad stan:** you said youd be with mark so we didnt think we should invite you!!

 **bitch:** fuck mark if yall had invited me over i wouldve dropped that bitch n yall know it :(

 **bitch:** yall are more important than that twink

 **bitch:** he wouldnt have even cared he just wouldve went to go fuck around with xuxi

 **bitch:** also i cant make out with mark, now can i?

 **!!yangyang!!:** rip mark lee

 **stan brockhampton !:** wouldnt b the first time

 **bakusquad stan:** never stopped you before

 **dekusquad stan:** ive seen mark shove his tongue down ur throat more times than i can count on both hands

 **bicon #1:** this just in: donghyuck is a cheater?

 **bitch:** fuck you hyunjin

 **bitch:** i always ask them for permission first

 **bicon #1:** an i ou-

 **lixie:** okay but can we back up to the bit abt yukhei and mark??

 **lixie:** wym by fuckn around??

 **sungie:**  👀👀👀

 **bitch:** oop

 **sungie:** oh worm?

 **bitch:** idk they aint "a thing" i just know they "fuck around" as mark puts it

 **bakusquad stan:** "fuck around" meaning they make out a l o t and probs do other nasty shit lbr

 **bitch:** def do other nasty shit

 **dekusquad stan:** "a thing" meaning mark is scared of commitmen t so he wont ask him out but he wants to date yukhei

 **!!yangyang!!:** theyre a mess lmao

 **!!yangyang!!:** but i have no room to talk tbh oop

 **lixie:**  👀 sung we should hook them up

 **sungie:** omg ur right

 **sad sack:** i fuckn hate yall SO MUCH i was tryna sleep n yall just blew up the FUCK out of my notifs

 **bitch:** sorry minnie uwu

 **bitch:** but we have more important things to focus on like when my bfs are gonna come pick me up so we can finish money heist TOGETHER instead of them acting like they didnt watch it next time i come over bc theyre little impatient bitches

 **bakusquad stan:** oh shut the fuck up we'll b there in a few mins

 **bitch:** u best tf

 **stan brockhampton !:** i hate my datemates ugh

 **bitch:** ily jeno!!! ur the best bf!!!! ur so cute n soft!!!!!! id die 4 u bb!!!!!!!!!!

 **dekusquad stan:** not if i can fuckn help it

 **bitch:** ilyt jaem mwah 💖💖💖

 **bakusquad stan:** wha bout me :((

 **bitch** : ur an asshole but u have a really cute face n i cant wait to kiss it when u get here!!!

 **bakusquad stan:** uwu ily baby

 **sad sack:** i fucking hate this chat


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i need a warning for this but theres angst in this chapter and a lot of weed talk in the first half lol  
> i plan to continue this plot into the next chapter but after that ill probably be done with the angst?? not trying to make anyone seem like a dick, esp not renjun, im just lowkey projecting onto hyuck and i wanted to write smth about renjun having shit communication skills bc that is something in this fic thats kinda important to his character ig (i dont think renjun actually has shit communication skills irl he just does in this fic)
> 
> chat names:  
> sad sack - seungmin  
> bicon #1 - hyunjin  
> bitch - donghyuck  
> bakusquad stan - renjun  
> dekusquad stan - jaemin  
> stan brockhampton ! - jeno  
> !!yangyang!! - yangyang  
> lixie - felix  
> sungie - jisung  
> bicon #2 - yeji

**[Chat: the superior 00 liners]**

**!!yangyang!!:** okay sorry if i sound fuckn stupid but

 **!!yangyang!!:** @ hyunjin who is bicon #2? how many bicons are there?

 **bicon #1:** oh!

 **bicon #1:** theres only two

**_bicon #1 added bicon #2 to the chat!_ **

**bicon #1:**  hheres #2

 **bicon #1:** yeji say hi

 **bicon #2:** why should i

 **bicon #1:** bc im ur older brother and you love me...?

 **bicon #2:** youre literally older than me by a couple minutes but go off ig

 **!!yangyang!!:** damn okay this makes sense lol

 **!!yangyang!!:** i forgot you have a sister oop

 **bicon #2:** i feel hurt even though i barely know you

 **!!yangyang!!:** im sorry :((

 **bicon #2:** ur good lol dw anyways i gtg, yuna needs babying

 **bicon #1:** wait can u stop @ the store and buy vanilla wafers

 **sungie:** can i have sum

 **bicon #2:** ill buy them for jisung but not for you

 **bicon #1:** WOW OKAY BITCH GTFO MY CHAT

 **bicon #2:** gladly :)

**_bicon #2 has left the chat!_ **

bitch: wait no i was gonna ask her to drop stuff off at my place too :(

 **bitch:** jinnie can you ask her to stop by with some snaks for me an the boys?

 **bicon #1:** which boys? bfs or homies

 **bitch:** uh jun is here but otherwise its just mark and yuk

 **bicon #1:** k ill let her know

 **lixie:** wait really? usually you have like 50 people over wtf

 **bitch:** jeno and jaem didnt wanna come and we cant have the kids around mark and yuk rn

 **lixie:** oh?

 **lixie:** can i come?

 **sungie:** me too me too

 **bitch:** ye

 **bakusquad stan:** really donghyuck

 **bitch:** :/

 **sad sack:** wait but whats up with jeno and jaemin i havent seen them all day i miss my wild sunshine boys

 **bitch:** uh hello IM a wild sunshine boy?

 **sad sack:** yea but ion want you i want THEM smh

 **bitch:** oh fuck you

 **!!yangyang!!:** wait but im so?? confused????

 **!!yangyang!!:** wnhat kids

 **!!yangyang!!:** and why cant they be around mark and yukhei?

 **bitch:** aksjsj i keep forgetting you dont know SHIT still

 **bitch:** the kids are jisung and chenle, mark and yukhei r dumbass potheads and come to my place to get high bc my parents are never around

 **sad sack:** you still never answered my question!!!

 **bakusquad stan:** jfc theyre both having an off day and didnt wanna come to school

 **bakusquad stan:** not that its any of your fucking business though

 **bitch:** renjun stop

 **bakusquad stan:** what? im not fucking wrong

 **bitch:** you're being a dick though, he didn't do anything wrong

 **sad sack:** ,,

 **sad sack:** sorry guys

 **bakusquad stan:** doesnt matter, forget it

**_bakusquad stan has muted the chat!_ **

**sad sack:** yeah okay

**_sad sack has muted the chat!_ **

**bicon #1:** uhh,,

 **bicon #1:** yeji said she'll be over in a few mins k?

 **bitch:** yeah sure, tell her yukhei will probs get the door

 **bitch:** cause now i have to do

 **bitch:**  𝒹𝒶𝓂𝒶𝑔𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓁

**_bitch has muted the chat!_ **

**!!yangyang!!:** k i feel really uncomfortable now hbu

 **bicon #1:** yeahhhh i wanna check on min bc i know hes more sensitive then he lets on but im pretty sure hyuck is gonna do that and i dont wanna bother him? idk tho

 **!!yangyang!!:** give it an hour maybe? idk tho, i dont know your friendship or him enough to say whether you should text him now or not

 **bicon #1:** yeah dw about it ill probably message him in a bit idk

 **sungie:** yo idk if me and lix should still go to hyucks tho

 **sungie:** we already like half way there but like,,

 **sungie:** we arent close with renjun like mark and yukhei are so its probably fine that theyre there but if hes feeling shitty enough to like,,, seriously snap at min idk if we?? should go????

 **bicon #1:** nah just come to mine, its only a few mins from his anyways n yall can smoke whenever right?

 **lixie:** tru

 **lixie:** just kinda worried now ig

 **sungie:** yeah :(( ik we aint super close but i feel like we're getting closer to them so i dont wanna ignore this but i also dont wanna intrude

 **!!yangyang!!:** yeah i dont think we should talk to them about it unless they bring it up first?

 **sungie:** ur probs right

 **lixie:** n e ways we'll be at urs in 10 jinnie

 **bicon #1:** kk <3 be safe

 **lixie:** hehe ya

**[Chat: teaspill]**

**tea provider:** hey are you okay? i know it probably doesnt mean much coming from me but renjun didnt mean shit by that, hes just upset and worried about jeno and jaemin. im really sorry, he'll probably come around and apologize to you later in person, but rn hes just being stubborn and ignoring me.

 **gimme tea:** yeah its fine i figured

 **gimme tea:** just,, didnt expect it? i guess?

 **gimme tea:** kinda made me feel shitty but im not taking it personal or anything so

 **tea provider:** okay, thats understandable. i knew he was feeling shitty but i didnt expect him to do that either. hes been kinda snippy all day but i figured hed calm down a bit if he just got to chill after school? guess not i dont know what happened

 **tea provider:** shit sorry i didnt mean to sorta dump that on you. ill leave you alone in a second, i just wanted to let you know he didnt mean it and wanted to make sure you didnt take it personal or whatever

 **gimme tea:** you dont have to be sorry donghyuck and you dont have to apologize for him either, ya know? i know he'll apologize later but even if he didnt its not your job to say that shit for him

 **gimme tea:** and honestly im more concerned about you than anyone else rn considering your boyfriends are kinda,, mia lol

 **gimme tea:** like i dont know whats going on obvs but i dont need to either, i just wanna make sure youre okay too ig

 **tea provider:** i really dont know how im feeling rn but i dont wanna bother you with the details lmao

 **gimme tea:** no dont worry, if you need to talk about it im all ears

 **tea provider:** you sure?

 **gimme tea:** im positive

 **tea provider:** alright well uh,, idk really whats going on? all i know is that jeno texted us this morning saying he was feeling really out of it like he was bordering disassociation so he wasnt gonna go to school and like yea that sucks but its not anything too out of the normal, right? but then jaemin texts and says he isnt going either??? but he didnt give a reason which is weird and he hasnt texted us since

 **tea provider:** so renjuns been on edge all day and hes kinda just gotten worse since

 **tea provider:** and i understand that, i know he gets all out of wack when theyre not around and i know im not enough to make him feel happy or comforted

 **tea provider:**  i just thought id be able to handle it this time but

 **tea provider:** idk nvm

 **gimme tea:** no, whats up?

 **tea provider:** dude idk how to word this at all

 **gimme tea:** thats okay just sorta,, let it go?

 **tea provider:** ig

 **tea provider:** sorry this is a mess and probably doesnt make sense but like,, im trying to help renjun out and i always have when shit like this has happened but he doesnt fucking listen to me. i try to tell him things are fine and we'll talk about it whenever they feel up to it but he always just gets moodier and moodier and i know he doesnt mean to hurt me but its fucking exhausting trying to talk to him and comfort him when all hes doing is being passive aggressive with everyone around him, ya know? and i just want my fucking boyfriends rn but i cant have any of them. like yeah sure i can cuddle up to renjun but he isnt gonna talk to me or reciprocate any affection and that makes me feel fuckn icky

 **tea provider:** idk i know i sound fucking whiny i just really need that shit sometimes and i need it rn but i know i cant get it from any of them and im not mad at them for it it just feels shitty regardless

 **gimme tea:** dude that totally makes sense dw

 **gimme tea:** i get what your saying and even tho i dont really get what it feels like when your s/o does shit like that, i know how it feels when my friends shut me out or get pissy with me bc they feel shitty and its not fun. i can only imagine its worse bc ya know,, theyre literally your boyfriends and youre in love with them lol

 **gimme tea:** also i dont think theyre meaning to hurt you, especially renjun. i think you are enough to make him happy and comforted, even without jeno and jaemin, i just think hes too focused on the fact that hes worried about them and misses them a lot which is making him forget to take other peoples feelings into account, yours included.

 **gimme tea:** and i know that must fucking suck but i honestly think its unintentional and if you were to tell him he'd feel horrible and try to fix it whenever shit like this happens again

 **gimme tea:** im not gonna try and force you to talk to him and im not gonna tell him what you said either, i just think you should bring it up. not just with him, but with the other two as well. communication is key and all that gay shit, right?

 **tea provider:** i mean,

 **tea provider:** i know youre probably right i just dont know how id even begin that conversation and i feel like id just ruin things

 **tea provider:** like my feelings always seem to fuck something up and this is the one good thing i have besides my other friends. and i just really cant afford to lose that.

 **gimme tea:**  makes sense. maybe we could talk about it more later and come up with ways you could bring it up that dont make them feel really bad or fuck stuff up? which i really dont think talking about this would fuck things up, i think theyd be glad if you brought it up so they could fix the problem. i really think they wanna see you happy, they just dont realize theyre fucking up rn.

 **tea provider:** yeah, youre right...lets talk about this later, okay? i still need to try and get jaemin or jeno to text me back rn and hopefully i can fix this trainwreck first, yeah?

 **gimme tea:** yeah!! good luck <3 i believe in you bb

 **tea provider:** lmao

 **tea provider:** thanks seungmin

 **tea provider:** like seriously, that really helped

 **gimme tea:** of course :)

 **gimme tea:** just make sure to update me later, i wanna make sure yall are good, k?

 **tea provider:** yeah, i will. thank you <3


End file.
